This invention, in general, relates to furnishing products. More particularly, this invention relates to a body structure for a door or other furniture made of artificial stone.
Modern furniture and doors are most commonly made of wood, metals or plastics. The most common material used for doors and furniture is wood. Wood has several limitations, for example, wood is expensive, requires regular maintenance to protect the wood from termites, its accruing cost of fabrication, etc. Furthermore, the construction of wooden doors and windows may require skilled labor. Wood is also susceptible to weather, and constant usage causes wear and tear. Wood also requires cutting of trees which makes it harmful to the environment. If colored images are to be applied on wood, the colored images have to be applied in the form of coatings. However, coatings on wood or its derivatives have a limited life. These coatings may discolor or peel off. Wood is not amenable to be worked into a variety of surface textures.
Metal is hard and needs extensive energy to mine the raw materials and manufacture doors and furniture. Metal furniture and doors have several limitations, for example, metal products are heavy, require regular maintenance to protect them from rusting, the accruing cost of fabrication, etc. Furthermore, metals are susceptible to weather conditions and may get rusted if they are not maintained regularly. Plastics may be used to make furniture and doors; however plastics lack the sturdiness offered by metal and wooden structures. Plastic doors and furniture have reduced durability, and can easily be damaged by excessive heat or cold.
Furthermore, there is a need for materials that possess properties, for example, abrasion resistance, dirt resistance, moisture resistance, shock resistance, fire resistance, frost resistance, thermal shock resistance, stain resistance, chemical resistance, and color permanence in order to achieve long durability. Therefore, there is a need for manufacturing an alternative material to make a body structure for a door or other furniture.